Oh baby
by fictionlover94
Summary: A baby finds katara and the rest of the gaang. Then it calls katara and Zuko mommy and daddy!
1. Chapter 1

**Set between The Southern Raiders and The Ember Island Players might even go into the last one a bit. **

**I don't own and you don't sue me. The idea came from my friend Hailey's child development class. The name Maiko does not refer to the pairing, the name came from the T.V. show on nickelodeon H2O just add water which is the islands name. **

**PS don't remind me of commas I get yelled at once for having too many then I get yelled at for having none. **

* * *

"Maiko we can't do this, we are her family I want this baby," cried out the young mother of seventeen. Her blue eyes were wide and filled with tears as her boyfriend took the baby away from her. Her dark brown hair a mess and tangled she tried to pull it back and also trying to keep the baby in her arms.

"Alma try to understand why I have to do this. I can't hide from the real world forever just seven months drove me insane. We are from two different places you a water tribe member and me from the fire nation. I Want to—truth be told I really don't know what I want. I'm sorry but this is the right thing to do." Maiko took the baby from her arms and put the baby in the home made basket and set it in the temple. Maiko struggling to drag her away both of them hurdled away into the darkness. The baby stirred a little in her cradle fully fed and warm she could live for another five hours.

-------Roughly five hours later-------

The gang was sitting around the fire they had made. The girls' was cooking and the boys were just sitting there doing nothing. Toph the blind girl was yelling at them.

"Twinkle toes and Snoozles get your buts over here and get working on something. I'm the blind one I shouldn't be doing anything." Over the voice the girl with the food heard the cry of a baby.

"Oh my gosh did you guys hear that? I just heard a baby crying somewhere," Katara said anxiously. She wondered how long the baby had been here.

'It came from some were over here," she said pointing to the temple of the last air bender. Toph raced past her and picked the basket up that had the baby. Then she ran back to the camp the gang huddled around the baby. It was dressed in fire nation clothes but had blues eyes of those from a water tribe.

"It's a fire nation baby lets leave him," said Sokka after looking at the baby clothes. Zuko who had said nothing of the matter shot him a look.

"And what's wrong with a fire nation baby. I was one once you know," said Zuko to Sokka and he turned and stared at Katara then at the fire.

"Sokka we are not going to leave this baby here it's a living breathing person," reasoned Katara. She looked at Aang and spoke once more.

"You agree with me don't you Aang?" She stared at him and made a cute puppy dog face. Sokka and Zuko rolled their eyes.

"Well I think we should keep it, he's well, ah cute," said Zuko. This got a grateful hug from Katara and she whispered thank you in his left ear.

"Well she is right he should have a respect for life even if it is a fire nation baby," said Aang hoping for a hug too. Then Suki came out of the woods carrying an arm load of wood. When she saw the baby she dropped them and cuddled next to the baby.

"Hi there little guy how long have you been here?" Suki asked and the rest of them looked at her dumbly.

"Suki he's not going to answer you. He's a baby he can't understand a word you are saying." Katara and Aang were ogling at him and looking ridiculous. Then fateful words filled the air.

"Momma," the baby's angelic voice filled the air with uneasiness.

"Sugar queen that baby just called you mom when did that happen?! That's a fire nation baby I didn't know that you and Zuko here had an affair."

"Katara why?" asked a confused and hurt Aang. He was thinking this couldn't have been happening.

Just before any protesting the baby looked at Zuko and said, "Dada." This was followed by stunned silence. Katara and Zuko stared at each other and slide away from each other.

"I didn't do anything with anybody. I've been with you the entire time you guys aren't that oblivious are you?" cried out the both of them. Then the baby started to cry filling the ears of the group with a ringing in their ears.

"Some body shut it up, please I beg of you." Shouted Sokka over the loud wails, Katara acting like a motherly figure she picked him up and looked in the diaper. She saw it was filled with poop and pee. Plus that she figured out that is was a she instead of a he.

"Oh it's a girl, and aren't you the sweetest thing. I'll clean you up right now and get you some food." Katara got out a piece of cloth and washed her bum and then she was giggling and filled with mashed food.

"We should name her," Stated Aang. They all looked at him like he had nine heads.

"Aang we are not keeping her. She has actual parents you now," pointed out Sokka. This comment got a slap from Zuko, Katara, and Suki.

"Well since know one is around within at least five miles I say we keep her. We let the 'mommy and daddy' can pick the name for this one. Sokka and Suki can pick the name for the next one," said Toph, then Sokka and Suki turned a deep red color.

The baby was sleeping peacefully in between Katara and Suki in the girls' tent. Sokka looked in and looked at them. Carefully he snuck in and took out the baby. They weren't going to keep this baby. It was a fire nations and there journey was going to be dangerous.

"Sokka why are you in our tent?" questioned Katara she looked like she wanted to kill him.

"I'm going to say good night to the baby. Good night baby girl," he said fast.

"Right like I really believe that. Any way I gave her a name just like Toph suggested Zuko and I named her. Her name is Yue after the northern water tribe's princess. Now get out."

Sokka ran out of the tent as fast a he could. In his mind he thought they already named it, they are never going to get rid of it. He did how ever like the name he found himself thinking of princess Yue.

--------The next time-------

Katara was watching the now thirteen month year old baby. She had given her the name Yue after the northern water tribe princess. It had been five months since she had joined there group. Toph still laughed when Yue called Zuko and Katara 'mommy and daddy'.

"Mommy babies, babies mommy." Toph started laughing and Aang smiled thinly. He still wasn't used to seeing Zuko and Katara acting like mommy and daddy it was getting more real every day. Sooner or later Katara was actually going to be pregnant.

'Mommy babies!" then she ran off to the tree she was pointing to and dragged back a basket with a baby inside it. Plus a friend of hers was with her.

"Baby mommy, baby." The others were in a long silence. Zuko and Katara shared a look and Toph started laughing.

"Like I said before snoozles and Suki name the next one. So go on parents and name the baby don't worry about Yue's little friend.

Her friend didn't get what she was talking about and the little boy looked at Suki and Sokka.

"My parents," announced the three year old and wrapped himself around Suki and Sokka's leg. Suki turned a light shade of red and Sokka nearly fainted to the ground.

"Whoa back up we are not your parents. You're about three you really should know who your parents are. So what are you from the earth kingdom who the fire nation. If your from the fire nation I will leave you here. Its bad enough we have two and now three" accused Sokka. Then the little boy cried and cried huge sobs and a hiccup was coming from his mouth.

"Sokka that was mean. He could have been wandering around and had no where to go," blamed Suki.

"Come here, I'll take care of you." She hugged the boy and was getting rid of the tears. Katara awed at the sight and picked up Yue with loving arms. Sokka looked embarrassed and was a light red color.

The baby woke up gurgling and blew a spit bubble in its mouth. The little baby looked at Zuko and Katara. Aang was ogling over it and Katara came over to inspect its diaper. Zuko took Yue into his arms. The baby looked at Katara and Zuko and said, "Momma dada." Katara rolled her eyes and Zuko slapped his free hand to his head. Both of them murmured not again.

By now Toph was laughing her head off and was rolling around in the dirt. It happened again they had another kid.

"Well newly crowned mothers and fathers lets hear the names of your new children. The first one to answer gets to eat momo."


	2. What a good ending?

The group was now moving west and they were getting on each others last nerves. The girls stayed close to the babies that were traveling with them. The boys stayed close to them and Toph was complaining about not being in the ground. All you could hear was complaining from various people.

"Yue quiet pulling at Appas hair."

"Stay away from the edge or you'll never get off."

"Why did we adopt him, why? That kid is just getting on my last nerves."

"Hey at least you're not taking care of 2 babies that haven't seen her parents."

"I wanted a boy, much easier to care for......" This sent the girl caring for the 2 babies into a fit saying you're the one who agreed with it. Zuko who had not had the idea just nodded his head.

"Here we can stay at my parent's summer house in Ember Island," he said pointing down to an island. The others let out a sigh of relief and could finally get off of Appa.

"Nice place you have here," cried out Sokka.

"And you have FOOD!" throwing himself in the kitchen he started to eat some dry food, lying in the cabinet. Katara was shaking her head in disbelief. Zuko rolled his eyes and picked up Yue. Suki had the other baby in her arms. They dubbed him Mamasu and she whispered to him, "Don't be like him when you get older."

The girl that had the other baby, who they dubbed Kya Ursa, looked in the rooms. One of the rooms had a crib in it, which showed how much time has past. Maybe Azula was the last one to sleep in this crib, thought Katara.

"The food is good, but can we make some hot?" yelled Sokka from the kitchen. She could then hear a yelp, Zuko must have started a fire.

"I'm going to go, get some food from the market. Any body want to come with me?" A chorus of 'no's and an ick from Yue and Mamasu. Kya Ursa looked at her and started to cry. Then her arm began to feel wet.

"Sokka could you bring back diapers?" But he left with her arm wet and Aang coming up behind her.

"Katara what happened?" Then he looked at her wet arm, "she went didn't she?" He looked a little disgusted. Baby pee was on Katara.

"What's going on?" asked Zuko from behind them. One whiff of Katara and his nose wrinkled.

"She went, well I can change her. There's a shower behind that door," he pointed to the door on there right. He took the baby from Katara and walked into the room with the crib.

"Aang are you alright?" he looked a little down and looked tired.

"I'm fine just tired, you should eat something, I think Sokka left something in the kitchen." He laughed a little and walked closer toward her.

"Thanks Aang I will eat soon, but knowing sokka there is nothing left. You should go to be if your tired, and i got to clean this pee off of me." She smiled at him and showed her wet arm.

"Guys look at this," cried out Sokka as he came in. Zuko walked out of the room with a fresh smelling Kya Ursa and a happier Yue.

"I can't see snoozles, did you forget your brain at the market? cause it sounds like to me you did." Ignoring this comment he went on.

"Its a play about us!!"

"I don't know those guys are pretty bad actors, they ruined the play I went to last time I was here." Zuko looked at the Kya Ursa in his lap and played with its hands. katara had Yue in her arms, and Suki looked at the baby in her arms. After some coaxing everybody was ready to see a play. Even the babies were in fire nation baby clothes.

"Well it might be fun," said Aang and looked at Katara.

* * *

**A/N: I'm skipping the play part but giving you the highlights. The babies cried when they saw some people playing there parents. Sokka snuck off and changed the actor playing his lines. **

**Every disgusted about it, expect for the babies that had really no clue what was going on. **

* * *

He kissed her just like that, then he told be he liked me. I really didn't know what to do. So we just walked back not saying anything to one another. Yue walked out to them and they could hear people calling for her. Only the baby had other plans in mind. water bending from a tiny steam the baby drenched Aang. Katara waterbended him dry and they went back inside and Zuko took the baby from Aangs arms. Katara walking behind them. The walked home and made it with out being stopped.

The babies were put down to sleep and most of the people were asleep. Only 3 were awake; Zuko, Aang, and Katara. Katara was avoiding Aang and humming a baby back to sleep. Aang was sulking around the luxurious cabin. Zuko was studying each of them.

"Are you alright Aang?" Zuko asked him and he could only stare at him.

"I don't want to talk about it." Then he walked to his room and went to bed, that left katara and Zuko up.

"He told me he liked me and then he kissed me. I didn't know what to do but stand there," Katara started before Zuko said anything.

"I'm sorry i'm telling you my problems but this just had to get out. I'll put Yue to sleep with Kya Ursa and you can go to bed Zuko." He looked at her mildly surprised and whispered good night. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and walked off.

* * *

20 years later

We had won the war. Aang and I didn't get married, nor did Zuko and I. The fire nation accepted our adopted children heir to the throne. We figured out the the actual parents to the babies were killed or didn't want them back. Toph went back to her parents after being made part of the government. Aang went out and made the world a better place. Zuko and I did adopt another baby, Blaise.

My first adopted baby daughter married Suki and Sokka's baby son. They have 1 girl Kiyoshi after the Kiyoshi warriors. I say alls well that ends well.

* * *

** Thats all you got out of me sorry to dispoint you and if you thought it was rushed it was. I type this during my lunch at school because my computer at home doesn't work all that well. leave a review saying if you liked it or didn't like it. Please leave a review, Por Favor (mind my spanish)**


	3. Authors Note

**I Dunno about people reading this still but I putting everything straight about this. I'm working on about 8 fanfiction stories. I have about 10 other ideas for different catagories on , including this catagory. So I'm adding on just to about every story on my page. **

Okay so I could see that some people were confused about my last paragraph. Thats because I didn't want Katara and Zuko married, but the kids that called them there parents still together.

So I made that paragraph so that all of you guys that like Aang and Katara can think of them as together too. Katara and Zuko heavy friendship and still have Aang in that.

This really made more sense in my head when I was explaining it, but those that were confused about that last paragraph had to get some explantion in my mind.

Thanks and maybe I'll get around to my other Avatar stories! Thanks to all of those who reviewed and favorited. Finally all the readers!


End file.
